Bladed
by c-wolf
Summary: A BuffyBlade Crossover. The setting is pre-blade III. Xander meets the Night Stalkers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blade or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

It was two weeks since the battle with the Mayor.

Xander shook his head as he struggled to stand. Leave it to him to run into a vampire on his road trip. And it just had to be one with some type of body armor. How else could it have stayed in one piece after having a stake hit it?

As he prepared to move forward, an arrow of some sort punched out where its heart was and it disappeared into flame. Two feet beyond where the vampire had been was a black haired woman.

"Um, Hello." Xander said waving his hand. She looked him up and down.

"You've got some moves… but don't you know a stake only works in books and movies?"

Xander shrugged. "Not where I come from."

She blinked. "What?"

Xander took out a small bottle. "Holy water, never leave home without it."

"That doesn't make any sense. There isn't a single vampire I've killed that is hurt by holy water or stakes… I even saw one who mixed Holy water and Lemonade and drank it before killing a priest."

Xander frowned. "Don't tell me there's more than one type of vampire. That's something my friends and I don't need. We have a hard enough time with the ones we fight now."

As he was speaking, he felt a sting. When he looked down he noticed a type of dart in his shoulder. He looked up.

"I hope you're not a mummy or demon..."

"What?" She asked as he slumped to the ground.

Abigail looked at the young man. In spite of the corny weapons she'd seen him use, he apparently knew his way around in a fight against vampires. While he'd been awake, she'd seen a battle weariness in his eyes… her adopted father had that look.

She tapped her headset. "I need a driver."

"On the way."

- - - - - -

Hannibal King watched Whistler followed by two people with an unconcious young man on a stretcher. "Brought in another stray?"

"Well, since you were the first."

"Trading in for a newer model, huh?"

"Shut up and scan him for the usual."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Any reason why?"

"Something's off, and I need to know what."

Hannibal shrugged. "Ok, but you owe me a drink."

"Not that type of scanning idiot!"

- - - - -

Xander groaned as he woke up. When he looked around, he noticed two people in a type of hospital room. "Well, you're not a demon…. Or you're a mad doctor wanting to have her way with me."

Whistler sighed then smacked Hannibal. "Now I have two of you?"

"What'd I do? What'd I do?"

"Just be thankful that you're a good fighter."

Hannibal shrugged. "Ok."

Xander shook his head. "Great… now I know what the relationship between Cordy and I looked like from the outside."

They both glared at him. "What!"

"Never mind." Xander sat up. "So… what's going on?"

Whistler glared some more, then she spoke. "Tell me again what you know of vampires?"

"Short or long?"

"Short."

"They go poof when I stick a piece of wood into their hearts. If it happens in the library, I wind up being the one to sweep the dust up."

Whistler and Hannibal looked at each other then back at him. "Vampires don't die from a wooden stake."

"Tell that to the centuries old vampire who fell on a large splinter and was reduced to a dry skeleton. We shattered it later." Then he looked at the two. "What? You asked!"

Abigail slapped her head. "Well, the ones I'm familiar with wear crosses for fun, drink holy water occasionally, and a few walk into churches to find victims. They can also go into any house they see fit without an invitation."

Xander blinked. "Oh great… now we have to worry about that too. It wasn't enough that an immortal mayor turned into a giant demon snake so he could try and rule the world… of course we blew him sky high…"

Abigail blinked, while Hannibal stared wide-eyed. She elbowed him.

"What?"

She sighed. "Obviously both our groups have a lot to learn from each other. Can you contact yours?"

Xander shook his head. "Not off hand. We're all recovering in our own way. The mayor and master vampire weren't the only things we've faced. We're suffering from battle fatigue right now. I just needed to get away. Though… if what you're talking about is any indication…. Maybe I was safer back in Sunnyhell."

"Sunnyhell?"

"Mouth of hell, based in Sunnydale. Lots of demons and the occasional vamp either try to use it, or open it, or both. Even daylight is a dangerous thing to be in some days."

"We feel that way too some days."

Xander popped his neck. "Well, tell me what you can share in your organization that's not classified… and I'll do the same with mine."

Abigail stared at him. "The best way would probably be to train you. You were good…"

"But I could be better. Heck, I know that."

"First, we'll teach you the basics of our ammo and how to switch out loads, and make the ammunition. It might give you an edge if you know how something can be killed. That close range stuff is ok, but sniping is better."

"Don't I know it."

Abigail stuck out her hand. "I'm Abigail Whistler. Call me Whistler. It's a codename that each of our sleeper cells uses for their individual leaders."

"I'm Xander Harris."

Hannibal spoke up. "What, no introduction for me?"

"This is Hannibal."

"Ah, Silence of the Lambs?"

"WHAT!"

- - - - -

Xander rolled up to the outskirts of Sunnydale. Beside him was a nondescript man. "I know she said Whistler was the codename of the leader, but I prefer Xander."

"Fine by me."

"Got any ideas where to set up our base?"

"A house has already been set up. There seem to be a lot of vacancies around here."

"That's normal."

They rolled on.

Three nights later Buffy was on patrol. She found herself cornered by eight vampires. As she was about to attack, one of them sprouted something pointy in his chest and exploded into dust. As one looked around, another dusted too. Buffy used the distraction to dust three more. The remaining ones ran off running. A flying bladed something flew the air and removed their heads, then flew back to the shadows. Then a figure walked out while holding it.

Buffy got into a fighting stance.

The figure spoke. "Hi Buffster."

Buffy stared in shock. "Xander?"

"You looked like you needed help, and I was on the way home."

"What… where've you been?"

"The road trip took longer than expected. And I made a few friends along the way. You, Giles, and Willow will need to hear a few things…. Hellmouthy might be the best term for it. Want a ride to his place? Or do you prefer to walk?"

Xander picked up his arrows. Then they walked away, chatting all the while.


End file.
